


camping with sambucky

by cindymoonsilkk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindymoonsilkk/pseuds/cindymoonsilkk
Summary: sam and bucky go on a camping trip.bucky forgets to bring a sleeping bag,so they have to squeeze into sam's sleeping bag with him.





	camping with sambucky

sam and bucky were going to the camping site.sam was driving and bucky was in the passenger seat.they weren't the best of friends,but they were good friends.they were making small talk,joking around like they always do.after around five minutes they arrived at the campsite.they started to unpack,but then bucky said something.something quiet." _shit_ ".sam turned around and asked him what was wrong.he muttered something that sam couldn't hear.sam didn't think much of it since bucky didn't make a big deal about it.they continued to unpack and tried to set up.they were trying to set up for around an hour.they kept getting mixed with what to do.they finally figured out how to set up the tent after an hour.as an award for their accomplishment,they ate dinner.some sandwiches to be specific.as dessert they roasted marshmallows and made s'mores.they had a little marshmallow fight and bucky got marshmallows in his hair.they laughed and joked about it.soon it was time to go to bed.they got their sleeping bags,but sam noticed that bucky didn't have a sleeping bag.he thought that maybe he already put it in the tent.couple seconds go by and sam's curiosity got the best of him."hey um where is your sleeping bag?".bucky looked a bit anxious.he began to talk."i um...may have forgotten to bring a sleeping bag".sam let out a big sigh.he didn't know what to do.he could let him squeeze into his sleeping bag and share it or he could let barnes sleep without a sleeping bag and sleep in the cold.he decided to go for the first option,although the second option was very tempting."alright,you can share the sleeping bag with me" said sam.bucky gave an anxious smile to him.long story short,bucky slept with sam.not like that,but they did snuggle.after the camping trip they did end up getting together.they have now moved in together and adopted a cat named alpine and a dog named redwing.sam wanted a bird but bucky refused so they got a dog instead.

**Author's Note:**

> hello i was bored so i decided to write a fic.i'd love to get criticism though this is my first time writing a fic so please don't go on me too hard.i kinda got lazy halfway through sorry.thank you and have a nice day!


End file.
